Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 80
This magazine is cover dated February 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free blu-ray disc was attached which included 14 playable demos. The Big 10 1) The white knight rises - 4 pages (10-13) :Raiden's return proves even slicier than you dreamed in our extended Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance hands-on. 2) Your most wanted games of 2013 - 2 pages (14-15) :Apocalyptic adventures top your Facebook poll. 3) Our cosplay lady is the real Elizabeth! - 1 page (16) :Anna Moleva becomes the face of Bioshock Infinite. 4) "I still don't quite believe people like it!" - 2 pages (18-19) :The Walking Dead's lead writer talks emotional connections and the forthcoming second season. 5) The deathmatch after tomorrow - 1 page (20) :Naughty Dog defends The Last of Us' multiplayer. 6) PS3's most hellishly tough game returns - 1 page (22) :Dark Souls II promises to be a more "straightforward" affair than its hard-as-nails predecessor. 7) 2013's WTF? games - 1 page (23) :Pirates! Cows! Rambo! The lowdown on this year's most downright bizarre PlayStation releases... 8) Brand new series or Metal Gear 5?! - 2 pages (24-25) :The Phantom Pain is the most talked about PS3 game in years - because many believe it's Hideo Kojima's next project... 9) PS3's Grammy glory - 1 page (26) :Journey becomes the first videogame ever to be nominated for prestigious American music prize. 10) Should Mass Effect 4 be a prequel? - Dave Meikleham & Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (27) :N7 lovers fight about Shepard doing a Phantom Menace. Agenda Dead-lee weapon - 1 page (29) 10 questions for... Jeffrey Yohalem - 1½ pages (30-31) :Far Cry 3's lead writer really wants games to treat you as an actor. Pitch perfect - 1 page (32) :UK FIFA player creates world record. Graphic display - (33) :14 games find a home in New York's MOMA Personal: Expert tactician - Daniel Dawkins - ⅔ page (34) :Why, despite its flaws, Dan Dawkins can't unplug himself from PES online. Letter from Home - Louise Blain - ⅓ page (34) Want that: Lust-have kit for PlayStation people - 1 page (35) Sony Cyber-shot RX100 Camera - 1⅔ pages (36-37) The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (38) Five years ago in OPM: OPM #15 - ⅓ page (39) Previews Injustice: Gods Among Us - 4 pages (42-45) Dead Island: Riptide - 1 page (46) Crysis 3 - 1 page (47) Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - 2 pages (48-49) The Cave - 1 page (50) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - 1 page (51) GRID 2 - 1⅔ pages (52-53) Tomb Raider - 2 pages (54-55) Aliens: Colonial Marines - 1⅔ pages (56-57) Defiance - 1 page (58) Fuse - ⅔ page (59) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - 1 page (60-61) Remember Me - ⅓ page (60-61) Lost Planet 3 - ⅔ page (61) Beyond: Two Souls - 1 page (62) The latest on... - 1 page (63) Features A Question of Faith - Joel Gregory - 10 pages (66-75) :Joel Gregory's hands-on with BioShock: Infinite uncovers the divine truth behind 2013's most spectacular game. 15 things Sony's next console must learn from PS Vita - Daniel Robson - 6 pages (78-83) :A year into its life, Sony's new handheld is showing signs of fulfilling its huge potential. But what can PS3's eventual successor learn from it? In the mood for... Hunting - 2 pages (84-85) :Laying down traps for PlayStation's deadliest outdoor activity. PS3's Best Imports - Dave Meikleham - 7 pages (86-92) :Dave Meikleham charts the finest games never released in the UK. Regulars ''' Mail@OPM - 2 pages (122-123) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (124-125) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (126) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Who is... Corvo Attano - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to Bargain Bin: Rise of the Argonauts, Bladestorm: The Hundred Years War, Viking: Battle for Asgard & Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse - Joel Gregory - ½ page (105) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: Hotel Nogul, 5 in 1 Solitaire, Revoltin' Youth, Marvin's Maze - ½ page (107) '''Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham - Dragon's Dogma, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Mass Effect 3: Omega, Vanquish - ½ page (119) Blu-Ray Movies - 2 pages (120-121) Free Gift Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 80 0001.jpg|Blu-Ray Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Daniel Dawkins, Matt Elliott, Paul Fitzpatrick, David Houghton, Grant Howitt, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Matthew Pellett, Daniel Robson, Richard Wordsworth External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews